


Лавандовый

by aarizona



Series: Пустыня: до того как были мы [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Post-Apocalypse, project_desert
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona





	Лавандовый

«Пусть сегодня будет лавандовый» 

Ирена упала на разобранную постель, зарылась пальцами в темные кудри, потерла глаза и чертыхнулась: наверняка размазала макияж. В последние годы пришлось снизить планку производства косметики, и это бесило. 

Это размазывалось по лицу, отнимало кучу времени в момент накладывания и было попросту неудобно! А нормальная косметология сейчас недоступна. Не то чтобы Ирене они нужны — средства, много лет назад вложенные во внешность, себя оправдали более чем полностью, но... Хотелось бы. 

Хотелось бы принять ванну — горячую, с пеной, безо всяких ограничений по воде и времени. И чтобы эта... купальня, это ее маленькое сибаритское желание, стояла перед панорамным окном с видом на море. 

На синий океан и розовое небо. 

Настоящий: с запахом соли и бесконечностью, с заворачивающимся по кругу горизонтом. Такое место, где есть свобода. 

Ирена стянула платье, сбросила на пол белье и устроилась сидя в кровати. 

«Сегодня — лавандовый» 

Лак ровно укладывался на ногти. Вторым слоем Ирена нарисовала тоненькие полосочки — так, чтобы лавандовое полотно краски напоминало яркие поля Прованса. 

Когда-то она там была. 

Хотелось помнить.


End file.
